


Ser o no ser… un demonio

by Fille_au_loup



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Existential Crisis, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_au_loup/pseuds/Fille_au_loup
Summary: ¿Puede un demonio dejar de serlo? A Crowley le aterra esa posibilidad, pero no se le ocurre otra explicación para lo que le está sucediendo últimamente.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Ser o no ser… un demonio

Cuando Azirafel termina el capítulo y mira el reloj, el corazón le da un vuelco. ¡Es tardísimo! ¡Crowley debería haber llegado hace más de media hora! Y, aunque no es extraño que se retrase debido al infernal tráfico de Londres, siempre avisa cuando le sucede, por lo que al ángel, que está seguro de que esta vez no ha sonado el teléfono, se le encienden todas las alarmas.

Esforzándose al máximo para no ceder al pánico, lo llama al móvil varias veces, pero siempre acaba saltándole el buzón de voz. Azirafel no sabe qué hacer. Su instinto le urge a ir a buscarlo, pero no tiene ni idea de por dónde empezar. ¡Podría estar en cualquier sitio! ¡Tal vez ni siquiera se encuentre en la Tierra! ¿Y si se lo han llevado? ¿Pero quién? ¿Los demonios? ¿Los ángeles? ¡Si hace meses que no saben nada de ninguno de los dos bandos!

Sigue marcando el número una y otra vez, con la esperanza de lograr al menos hablar con quien lo haya secuestrado, y al cabo de incontables intentos le llega una voz temblorosa del otro lado de la línea:

—¿Azirafel?

—¡Crowley! ¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Estás bien!

—Sssí. B-bueno, no. No sssé.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te han atacado?

—No, no, esstoy bien.

—Acabas de decir que no sabes si lo estás.

—Ess que essstoy… confussso. Pero nadie me ha hecho daño, de verdad.

Entonces, ¿por qué suena tan asustado?

—Voy a buscarte. ¿Dónde estás?

—No sssé. Llevo un rato andando ssin fijarme en el camino. C-creo que me he perdido.

—¿Sigues en Londres?

—Sssí. Ssí, eso seguro.

—De acuerdo. Todo va a salir bien, ¿me oyes? Quiero que mires alrededor hasta que encuentres el nombre de la calle. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Sssí. La calle. —Crowley parece algo aliviado de tener algo concreto de lo que ocuparse—. Aquí hay un cartel. Bryansston Placcce.

Azirafel se apresura a apuntarlo en una libreta.

—Muy bien. Ahora busca un sitio donde sentarte y espérame ahí, ¿entendido?

—Hay una plaza. Con bancosss.

—¡Perfecto! Quédate ahí, ¿de acuerdo? No te muevas. Llego en un pispás.

Sale de la librería a todo correr y hace un gesto al primer taxi que ve, a pesar de que está ocupado. El pasajero paga y se baja convencido de haber llegado a su destino. Azirafel se siente un poco culpable al verlo caminar con aire confuso y le lanza una bendición para compensarlo por las molestias antes de entrar en el vehículo.

—¡Buenas tardes! —saluda la conductora alegremente. Su aura emana tanta bondad que su mera cercanía calma un poco al ángel—. ¿Adónde vamos?

—Tengo que llegar lo antes posible a una plaza que se encuentra cerca de Bryanston Place.

—¿No sabe el nombre?

—¡No, qué idiota! ¡Se me ha olvidado preguntárselo! Pero no puede estar muy lejos. Mi marido ha llegado allí justo después de leer el nombre de la calle en un cartel.

Su angustia vuelve a aumentar al comprender la poca utilidad que tiene esa explicación, pero la taxista le sonríe y le dice:

—No se preocupe, seguro que el GPS la encuentra.

Azirafel no recuerda si el GPS es uno de los inventos de Crowley o si solo se atribuyó el mérito en el Infierno. Reza por que sea lo segundo.

—¡Ajá, aquí hay una plaza! —exclama la mujer, señalando un cuadrado verde en la pantalla—. Y más adelante hay otra… Bueno, si su marido no está en la primera, probaremos con la segunda. Abróchese el cinturón, si no le importa.

—¿Tardaremos mucho en llegar? —pregunta el ángel mientras se incorporan a la circulación.

—Quince minutos si el tráfico acompaña.

—¡Quince minutos! ¿Qué demonios hace Crowley tan lejos? ¡Si habíamos quedado aquí hace casi una hora!

—¿Suele distraerse mucho? —pregunta la taxista, que se ha percatado de que su cliente necesita desahogarse.

—¡Para estas cosas no! ¡Y siempre llama si le pasa algo! ¡Pero ha tardado siglos en cogerme el teléfono y estaba muy alterado cuando he conseguido hablar con él!

Se están acercando a un semáforo en ámbar. Azirafel interviene para que vuelva a ponerse en verde. La taxista emite un leve sonido de sorpresa, pero se encoge de hombros y continúa circulando.

—¿Y no se le ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez quiera… darle una sorpresa?

—¿Una sorpresa? —replica el ángel, desconcertado.

—Mire, un día estaba yo paseando al perro tranquilamente cuando de repente mi novia me envía un mensaje para decirme toda nerviosa que el vecino de abajo la ha llamado al trabajo porque le está cayendo agua del techo. Vuelvo a casa escopetada pensando que se ha roto alguna tubería y que me la voy a encontrar inundada… ¡y la veo a ella en la cocina, con la mesa puesta y sacando feliz y contenta una tarta del horno! ¡Se había pedido el día libre para celebrar mi cumpleaños!

—¡Vaya, qué bonito! ¡Y qué susto!

—La habría matado allí mismo por la bromita, pero la comida olía muy bien, así que solo le eché una minibronca antes de besarla.

—La entiendo perfectamente. Hace poco me enfadé con mi marido porque casi se le cae el té en uno de mis libros, pero luego me trajo una bandeja de _cupcakes_ y le perdoné de inmediato.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Saben cómo conquistarnos, ¿eh?

—¡Y que lo diga! ¡Esa vieja serpiente…! Pero él nunca me asustaría así para darme una sorpresa. El verano pasado se incendió mi librería, ¿sabe? Yo estaba fuera y no me enteré hasta más tarde, pero el pobre Crowley vio el fuego y se temió lo peor.

—¡Uf, tuvo que ser horrible!

—Sí. Y sé que jamás se le ocurriría hacerme pasar por nada parecido.

—Bueno, seguro que esta vez también se queda todo en un susto.

—¡Ojalá tenga razón!

Azirafel comprime unos coches aparcados en doble fila para agilizar el tráfico. Nadie lo nota, y casi se le olvida devolverlos a su tamaño habitual una vez los han dejado atrás.

La taxista se ha dado cuenta de que la conversación está ayudando a reducir la inquietud de su pasajero, así que lo anima a hablar de su marido, lo cual no es demasiado difícil, pues es el tema favorito del ángel. De hecho, lo que más le cuesta es omitir los detalles que podrían sonar extraños a oídos humanos. Teme haber cometido un desliz cuando la taxista le pregunta si llevan mucho tiempo juntos y le contesta sin pensar:

—Oficialmente, no, pero nos conocemos desde hace milenios y a veces tengo la impresión de que me enamoré de él antes de que se inventara la lluvia.

Sin embargo, a ella no parece descolocarla, porque solo comenta:

—¡Oooh, qué romántico!

—¿Y usted y su novia? —pregunta Azirafel para cambiar de tema.

—Vamos a hacer cinco años el mes que viene. Estoy pensando en pedirle matrimonio el día de nuestro aniver… ¡Anda, mire! Esto es Bryanston Place. Y ahí está la primera plaza. Con tanto árbol es difícil ver nada, así que si quiere bajar a mirar…

—¡Ahí está! —exclama Azirafel, que acaba de distinguir una melena roja como el fuego entre las hojas.

El vehículo se detiene un instante antes de que la conductora pise el freno.

—¿Le espero un rato por si tienen que volver a casa?

—No, no hace falta —responde Azirafel, que ya tiene medio cuerpo fuera del coche—. ¡Muchísimas gracias por todo! Tome, quédese con el cambio. ¡Y ya verá como hoy le pasa algo fantabuloso!

Crowley está sentado en un banco, aunque, a juzgar por la manera en que agita las piernas, es obvio que le está costando un esfuerzo tremendo permanecer ahí. Se levanta con una exclamación de alivio cuando ve a Azirafel corriendo en su dirección. El ángel se toma unos momentos para examinarle la cara, los brazos, el torso, con la intención de comprobar que no haya ninguna herida física. Después lo abraza y nota que Crowley se inclina hacia él en busca de seguridad.

—Perdona por haberte preocupado —musita—. He perdido la noción del tiempo y essstaba tan dissstraído que no me he dado cuenta de todasss lass otrass vecesss que me hass llamado.

—No importa, mi vida —responde Azirafel, acariciándole el cabello alborotado—. Lo importante es que estés bien. Porque lo estás, ¿verdad? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Esss que… No sssé… —Suena confuso, perdido como un náufrago—. ¡Creo que ya no sssoy un demonio!

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta Azirafel atónito.

—¿No notasss nada raro?

El ángel se separa un poco de él para volver a observarlo con atención (ahora no solo con la vista, sino también con su percepción sobrenatural) y el diagnóstico es claro:

—Yo te veo como siempre.

—¿Cómo ssiempre ssssiempre o como ssiempre últimamente?

—¿Siempre… siempre? —contesta Azirafel sin mucha convicción, pues no entiende el sentido de la pregunta.

Crowley sacude la cabeza, lo que indica que la respuesta ha sido incorrecta.

—He cambiado. Creo que fue despuésss de salvar el mundo. O másss bien después de retirarnos. Antes odiaba… bueno, tal vez odiar no sea la palabra exacta, pero estaba enfadado con todo el mundo: con Diosss, con el Cielo, con el Infierno, inclusso conmigo mismo. Pero dessde que ssoy libre y no tengo que rendir cuentass a nadie, me siento diferente. Esstoy… en paz. ¿Entiendes?

—¡Ah, te refieres a eso! Sí, claro que me he dado cuenta. Ahora estás más relajado y eres más feliz. Más… tú. A mí me ha pasado lo mismo.

—Ssssí, pero ¡ess que también percibo el amor!

Azirafel se queda boquiabierto.

—Al principio creía que sssolo era el tuyo y me dije que no pasaba nada porque, en fin, también sé cuándo estás alegre o preocupado o lo que sea, ¿por qué iba a ser esto diferente? Pero hoy cuando he sssalido a la calle sse me ha ocurrido fijarme ¡y essstá por todas partes! No ess tan intenso en les humanes, pero está ahí, y yo no debería ser capaz de sssentirlo.

—Seguro que hay una explicación…

—…assí que sse me ha ocurrido probar entrando en una iglessssia.

—¡Crowley! ¡Tus pies!

—¡Essse esss el asunto, Azirafel! ¡Que no me losss he quemado!

—¿Pero cómo…?

—¡No lo ssssé! He pensssado que tenía que ser un error. A lo mejor era una iglesia falsa o tenía el ssuelo mal consagrado. Assí que he ido a otra. Y luego a otra. Dosss veces puede ser casssualidad, pero tressss ya no, ¿verdad?

Hay una nota de súplica en su voz, como si esperara que su marido le ofreciera una explicación, pero él está igual de confuso. ¿Puede un demonio…? ¿Cuál sería la palabra? ¿«Alzarse»?

Crowley vuelve a buscar refugio en los brazos de su ángel, que lo estrecha contra sí.

—He estado a punto de meter un dedo en la pila de agua bendita —confiesa temblando—. Pero me he acordado de Ligur y me he echado atrás.

—Has hecho bien, cariño. Es mejor que no toques ni una gota hasta estar absolutamente seguro de que no te va a destruir.

—Pero ¿cómo voy a salir de dudas? ¡Ya no sé quién soy!

Azirafel se aparta un poco, aunque sin romper el contacto físico, y alza una mano hasta las gafas de Crowley.

—¿Puedo?

Él asiente en silencio. A Azirafel se le parte el corazón al ver el miedo, la incertidumbre y la vulnerabilidad que reflejan esos ojos dorados. Sin embargo, sabe que lo que Crowley necesita no es compasión, sino apoyo, por lo que le posa una mano en cada mejilla y, mirándolo fijamente, declara:

—Eres Anthony J Crowley, la criatura que más quiero en el universo, y ya seas un demonio, un ángel o algo completamente distinto, sigues siendo tú y voy a permanecer a tu lado toda la eternidad.

Crowley suspira agradecido y apoya la cabeza en su hombro. Azirafel le acaricia el pelo mientras trata de transmitirle en silencio todo el amor que siente por él. Su marido se relaja un poco.

—No es posible que me haya… alzado, ¿no? —pregunta al cabo de un rato.

—No lo sé.

—No. Es imposible. No me siento como un ángel.

—¿Qué es sentirse como un ángel?

—Pues… Bueno, re-recuerdo la opresión y… la jerarquía… y el sentimiento de culpa cada vez que me hacía preguntas.

—Pero eso era antes, mi amor. Ahora eres libre, tú mismo lo has dicho, igual que yo. Nadie va a castigarnos por nada. —Le da un beso en la coronilla, detrás de donde le ha colocado las gafas, antes de añadir—. ¿Cuánto hace que no te ves las alas?

—Ni idea. Meses.

—¿Quieres enseñármelas?

Crowley vuelve a ponerse tenso. Azirafel nota los latidos acelerados de su corazón contra su pecho. Le toma las manos con ternura y espera paciente hasta que su marido esté listo para contestar.

—Está bien. Pero yo no voy a mirar.

Las pocas personas que hay en la plaza se quedan congeladas como en una foto. Crowley cierra los ojos, inspira hondo y despliega las alas.

Azirafel creía estar preparado, pero aun así ahoga un grito. Contempla fascinado la blancura luminosa de esas plumas, conteniendo a duras penas el impulso de tocarlas, hasta que Crowley, aterrado pero incapaz de soportar más la incertidumbre, pregunta con cautela:

—¿Cómo son?

Todavía le quedan algunas plumas negras, pero Azirafel está seguro de que, cuando se le caigan, las sustituirán otras igual de blancas que las que ya predominan.

—Preciosas —responde con un hilo de voz—. Antes también tenían su encanto, claro, pero ahora… Es verdad que has cambiado, mi vida. Mírate.

Crowley le aprieta las manos con más fuerza para hacer acopio de valor, abre los ojos y, muy lentamente, gira la cabeza. Entonces lanza una exclamación de sorpresa y pierde el control del tiempo, que vuelve a ponerse en marcha, aunque nadie parece reparar en que hay una criatura humanoide con alas en medio de la plaza. A Crowley le fallan las rodillas, de modo que Azirafel lo guía de regreso al banco.

—¿P-p-pero cómo…? —balbucea su marido—. Nunca… ¿Qué…? ¿Sssignifica que Dios… me ha perdonado? Pero si en realidad nunca La ofendí, ¿no? ¡Todo formaba parte del plan!

El plan. El plan que acarreó tantos milenios de dudas y sufrimiento, incluida su caída. Azirafel piensa en el enfado que el propio Crowley ha mencionado minutos antes y, de pronto, todo cobra sentido.

—¿No significará que tú La has perdonado a Ella? —dice sonriéndole con ternura.

El exdemonio parpadea. Poco a poco, su perplejidad va dejando paso a la comprensión de que Azirafel está en lo cierto. Aun así, está tan turbado que durante un buen rato es incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Cuando se recupera un poco, se vuelve a poner las gafas, abre y cierra la boca varias veces y, al final, consigue murmurar:

—Esto no quiere decir que a partir de ahora vaya a dedicarme a hacer cosas buenas.

Su marido se esfuerza por contener una carcajada. En efecto, sigue siendo Crowley. ¿Cómo no quererlo?

—No tienes que hacer nada que no desees, cariño.

—Voy a seguir siendo malo.

—Claro que sí.

—Mañana voy a pasarme el día saboteando cajeros automáticos.

—No es que apruebe esa afición, pero, si te hace feliz, adelante.

Crowley suelta una risita nerviosa.

—Menos mal que me he afincado en la Tierra, ¿eh? Porque a Miguel y compañía no les haría ni puta gracia tenerme Arriba otra vez.

Azirafel le acaricia los hombros; sabe lo que es sentirse rechazado y se alegra de que ahora ambos tengan un hogar mucho más acogedor que el Cielo… y que el Infierno, por supuesto.

—A mí sí que no me haría ninguna gracia tener que subir a visitarte —responde—. ¡Con lo bien que estamos aquí!

—¡Y tanto! No lo cambiaría por nada. —Crowley le da un beso en la sien, vuelve a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y respira profundo, ahora completamente relajado—. ¿Estamos muy lejos de casa?

—Desde la librería he tardado de un cuarto de hora en taxi.

Crowley hace una mueca.

—¿En taxi? Bueno, me he pegado una buena caminata, así que por esta vez voy a hacer una excepción y dejar que me lleven. Necesito sentarme en algo más cómodo que ese banco de mierda. O, mejor, tumbarme. Y tampoco me vendría mal una siesta.

—Lo sé, ha tenido que ser un día agotador. ¿Qué te parece si te preparo un té calentito y te leo algo hasta que te duermas?

—Me parece que es la mejor idea que has tenido desde que le pediste un patito de goma a Belcebú.

—¡Entonces, decidido!

Le pasa un brazo alrededor de los hombros y emprenden el camino hacia la parada de taxi más cercana. No se le escapa el modo en que Crowley se mira las alas antes de decidirse a ocultarlas. Azirafel comprende que le costará un tiempo acostumbrarse a su nueva condición, pero él estará ahí para facilitarle las cosas y recordarle que puede ser el ángel que desee ser.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Animaos a dejar un comentario si os ha gustado! :)  
> Y lo siento si hay algo que no tenga sentido para quienes conozcan bien Londres. Quería que fuera un sitio a una distancia razonable del Soho y de Mayfair y la plaza Bryanston Square (que está al lado de la calle Bryanston Place) me pareció un escenario adecuado por lo que vi Google Maps y en Google Street View, pero no la conozco personalmente.


End file.
